ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 USA winter new product catalog
Solid body guitars AZ series Prestige line * AZ2402 (page 2) * AZ2204F * AZ2204 Premium line * AZ242BC (page 3) * AZ242F * AZ224F RG series Prestige line * RG652BG (page 4) * RG652AHMS Genesis collection * RG550 * RG570 (page 5) * RG521 Premium line * RG6PFGMLTD limited model Iron Label line * RGIX6FDLB (page 6) * RGIX6DLB * RGIX7FDLB Standard line * RGEW521ZC * RGEW521FM (page 7) * RGRT621DPB * RGRT421 * RGMS7 Multi scale '' (page 8) * RGMS8 ''Multi scale '' GIO line * GRG131DX (page 12) * GRG120ZW (page 13) * GRG7221M RGA series Iron Label line * RGAIX6MQM (page 8) Standard line * RGA42FM RGD series Prestige line * RGD3127 (page 9) Iron Label line * RGDIM6FM ''Multi scale '' * RGDIR6M * RGDIR7M S series Premium line * S1070PBZ (page 10) * S1027PBF SA series Standard line * SA460QM (page 10) * SA260FM (page 11) AX series Standard line * AX120 (page 11) * AX230T (page 12) AX series GIO line * GAX30 (page 12) Signature models Paul Gilbert * FRM200 (page 13) Chris Miller * CMM3 Martin Miller * MM1 (page 14) Tom Quayle * TQM1 Steve Vai * JEMJRSP Hollow body guitars Artstar series * AM153QA (page 15) Artcore Vintage series * AKJV95 (page 15) Artcore Expressionist series * AF95FM (page 15) * AG95QA (page 16) * AS93FM * AS93FML * AS83 (page 17) * AM93QM Artcore series * AF75FM (page 17) * AF75 (page 18) * AS73 Signature models John Scofield * JSM20 (page 18) Electric basses Upright Ibanez Bass Workshop line * UB804 (page 19) BTB series Premium line * BTB1825E * BTB1826E (page 20) * BTB845V SR series Premium line * SR2600E * SR2605E * SR1820E (page 21) * SR1825E * SR1700BE * SR1705BE Ibanez Bass Workshop line * SRMS800 ''Multi scale (page 22) * SRMS805 Multi scale * SRMS806 Multi scale * SRSC806 Standard line * SR870 (page 23) * SR875 * SR876 * SR670 (page 24) * SR675 * SR400EQM * SR300E * SR305E (page 25) Talman series Standard line * TMB100M (page 25) Acoustics Acoustic guitars Artwood Vintage * AVD60 (page 26) * AVD11 * AVC11 * AVN11 (page 27) Artwood series * AC388 (page 27) * AC340CE * AC340L (page 28) * AW54JR * AW5412CE (page 33) AEWC series * AEWC400 (page 30) * AEWC300 * AEWC32FM * AEWC4012FM (page 33) AEG series * AEG10II (page 31) AE series * AE510 (page 31) * AE315 * AE245L (page 32) * AE255BT * AE2412 Acoustic basses Artwood series * AVNB1E (page 28) * AVNB1FE Performer series * PNB14E (page 29) AE series * AEWB32 (page 29) * AEB105E Piccolo guitar EWP series * EWP32FM (page 33) Amplifiers, effects and accessories : Pages 34–35 Full catalog Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-front-back cover.png | Cover Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p2-3.png | pages 2–3 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p4-5.png | pages 4–5 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p6-7.png | pages 6–7 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p8-9.png | pages 8–9 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p10-11.png | pages 10–11 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p12-13.png | pages 12–13 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p14-15.png | pages 14–15 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p16-17.png | pages 16–17 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p18-19.png | pages 18–19 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p20-21.png | pages 20–21 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p22-23.png | pages 22–23 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p24-25.png | pages 24–25 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p26-27.png | pages 26–27 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p28-29.png | pages 28–29 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p30-31.png | pages 30–31 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p32-33.png | pages 32–33 Ibanez 2018 New Gear catalog Consumer-p34-35.png | pages 34–35 Sources * Ibanez New for Winter 2018 Catalog (PDF), Ibanez USA (website), archived May 2018 * Download PDF version See also * 2018 Asia catalog * 2018 China catalog * 2018 Europe catalog * 2018 Germany & Eastern Europe catalog * 2018 Japan catalog * 2018 North & South America (excl. USA) and Oceania catalog * 2018 USA catalog * New for 2018, Ibanez USA (website), archived from the original May 2018 * New for 2018, Ibanez Canada (website) Central, South and North America (except USA) and Oceania, archived from the original May 2018 * New for 2018, Ibanez South Korea (website) east and southeast Asia (except Japan and China) and Africa, archived from the original May 2018 * New for 2018, Ibanez UK (website) all of Europe and west and central Asia, archived from the original May 2018 Category:Ibanez catalogs Category:2018 catalogs Category:USA catalogs Category:Catalogs with prices